Exercise Pole
by HobbitofRavenclaw
Summary: Dg takes up pole dancing Cain is intruged. Not really meant as a DG/Cain story, but my inspiration ships that.
1. Chapter 1

Exercise pole

"DG, what s that?"

"It s a pole, Mr. Cain"

"Yes I can see it s a pole"

"Then why did you ask?"

Cain sighed. "Because in the O.Z. We don t just have Poles in the middle of the room like that. WHY do you have a pole in the middle of the room?"

"Exercise." DG smiled vaguely. "It's a big thing over on the other side, keeping fit by pole dancing. After that whole running around and saving the OZ thing we did I figure I could do with an exercise regime"

"Pole dancing." Cain repeated dubiously. "You're going to dance around it like a maypole?"

"Not quite." Again with the vagueness. Cain growled.

"Not that I mind your company, Mr. Cain, but I thought you were helping Glitch?" DG asked, spinning experimentally around the pole.

"Yeah well I figured it was better for my health and Sanity NOT to stick around while Glitch tests his Experiments. Last time it went wrong I spent 3 days as him."

DG laughed and shrugged. "Well you don't mind if I get on with my exercises do you? You can watch if you want."

Cain nodded. "Yeah, Id likes to see how this works."

DG skipped over to the radio and put in a tape. Instantly a loud beat came on with a lively tempo. DG jumped up and swung herself around the pole, shimming and swaying the whole length down and then back up again.

Cain stared transfixed in horrified fascination as DG wriggled her lithe body in a way the ex tin man found Entertaining in all the wrong ways.

DG looked up about 20 minutes after starting and waved to someone Cain hadn't seen come in. "Hi Daddy."

Cain turned to see the prince consort just within the door. He bolted for the exit without a second Thought.

Maybe getting blown up in Glitch s lab was better for His health and sanity after all.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N OKAY So as with any story I have this has been continued upon request. My friend Dg asked for a second Chapter and the bunnies have delivered (Spurned by the bribery of chocolate, which will be shared with those who leave love and reviews)

Cain paced up and down the study muttering angrilly to him self, throwing contemptuous looks to Raw who was serenely sipping tea, and to Glitch who was in a half crouch in a high-backed winged chair.

"I'm tellin you she s doing it just to annoy us. Why would she do that?" Cain growled.

"Because it works" Glitch grinned and Raw choked on his tea. Cain growled and resumed pacing Ambrose s study. Glitch flipped through one of the books on a nearby bookshelf. "Are you sure this Ambrose guy wont mind us in here?"

"Yes Glitch. We re fine. But we gotta do something about the kid. She s dancing on a pole. Not like a dance a princess should know"

"Not just princess. Dg." Raw replied.

"Fluffykins is right" Glitch nodded, helping himself to a lemon square. "Dg's not like other princesses. She grew up on the other side, just another girl."

"But she s not just another girl, she s a princess, our princess and we're supposed to protect her."

"DG not need protection, not hurting. Happy."

"That would be the endorphins." Glitch nodded. "Endorphins are endogenous opioid polypeptide compounds. They're produced by the pituitary gland and the hypothalamus in vertebrates during strenuous exercise. When a nerve impulse reaches the spinal cord, endorphins are released. Nerve cells Beta-endorphin is released into the blood -from the pituitary gland of course- and into the spinal cord and brain from hypothalamic neurons. The beta-endorphin that is released into the blood cannot enter the brain in large quantities because of the- Mmm cake" Glitch broke off and took another lemon square.

"What s that mean in English?" Cain growled.

"What does what mean?" He asked swallowing the last of his tea.

"DG get exercise. Dg feel better." Raw supplied, nodding in thanks as Glitch refilled his tea.

"Help me out here will ya?" Cain growled, giving the other two a 'your not getting out of this' glare.  
Glitch nodded and stood. "Alright. We'll come with you but don't expect her to listen to us."

Raw shrugged and followed the other two out of the room.

Dg smiled in greeting from the pole. "Hey guys"

"DG, can you come down? Please?" Glitch asked.

"Awww, you re no fun." She swung around, letting her momentum carry her around again.

Cain cleared his throat but didn t look at DG.

"Look Kid, we don t think this is the best way for you to lose weight"  
Glitch and Raw pointed at Cain, indicating he was alone in this opinion.

"Weight Loss?" DG repeated. "I was just doing this to tone my muscles"

She looked accusingly to Raw and Glitch. "Do I need to lose weight? I think I'm fine. Don t you think I'm alright? I just wanted to tone my muscles."

Glitch and Raw shook their heads.

"Not at all Doll." Glitch replied, watching Dg spin.

"In fact you re perfectly proportionate. And already really strong. When you came back to the O.Z. you hung from the bottom of that cage just by your fingers alone. I was really scared for you, you know. I finally had a friend and there she was hanging form the bottom of the cage! And we were so high up. So high up...so high up." Raw shook Glitch and he stopped repeating himself.

"Thanks. I know its not likely, but promise me, Dg you ll never hang from the bottom of a cage thousands of feet above the ground by just your fingers ever again."

"Promise." Dg smiled "I never meant to scare you. But the Long coats were coming."

"Ok now back to the subject at hand." Cain said sternly. "Your exercising. There s plenty of ways it could be done besides dancin on a damn pole"

"But this is the best way." Dg replied calmly. "It tones every muscle teaches balance and is a lot of fun."

"Its not very princess like-" Cain began, but Dg just scoffed.

"Hang what s princess like, I'm having fun."

"Now Dg nothing against having a little bit of fun, but You are a princess. And sometimes you're going to have to behave like one. At least that s what they told your mother when she was your age." Glitch chuckled.

"And this is more a scandal than 'some fun' Kiddo"

"Don t give me that, Cain. I know you find it fascinating." Dg teased. She climbed to the top of the pole slowly and spun back to the bottom rapidly.

"Whoa. Dg that was really cool." Glitch beamed excitedly. "Hey Can I try? Can I please?"

Dg laughed and walked from the pole. "Sure Glitch."

Glitch leapt up and climbed to the top of the pole. Before he had time to register how high he was (though it was only 6 feet) he slid back down three feet and did five back flips in a row. He landed in a full split and grinned.

"That is fun He smiled, spinning back on.

"Aw jeeesh" Cain shook his head and turned away to hide his bemused smile.

DG wolf whistled "Whhoo Glitch! Yeah" She laughed.

Glitch grinned and blushed, getting back off.

"That was wonderful." DG smiled, hugging Glitch and placing $20 in the gold fringe on his tattered brown Jacket.

Glitch blushed and ducked his head as soft aplause sounded from the corner. The queen was standing quietly watching with an aproving smile.

"Ambrose dear friend." She smiled. "That was impressive. What was it?"

"Just some exercises." Dg smiled innocently.

Glitch zipped his twenty dollars into his head and grinned. "It's very fun."

Cain strolled out with a soft growl "Shoulda known you'd side with the kid." 


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Okay so at this point its just putting all the characters on a stipper pole LOL._

_ Ah well._

_ **CAINS TURN**_

* * *

Cain paced up and down in front of the door. DG was 'Excersizing' again. Nothing he had said made any impression on her. She was stubborn, but so was he. With a deep breath, he strode purposefully into the room.

"DG Listen, it-" he stopped and looked around the empty room. "DG?" Cain walked over and shut off the music. "DG where are you?" He called, checking the room was a huge mirror on one side of the room, Cain walked up and looked behind it. Cain turned and found himself drawn to the pole. He walked around it twice and stepped up to it.

Cain swiveled around. "DG?" He was sure he heard a noise. Looking around again and finding nothing, he shrugged and headed to the door.

Again his eyes were drawn to the pole. He approached it slowly. Then looked around the room again. Though it appeared to be deserted, Cain couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched.

He took another tentative step forward and touched the pole. It wasn't as cold as it looked. And a good deal stronger. He looked around again. Then removed his coat and hat and set them on a nearby chair beside a blue curtain DG used to change. He slowly walked back to the pole then impulsively climbed up it. He shimmied back down and spun on it twice. Cain stepped back and gave a small laugh. He looked around again, sure he heard a soft giggle. It came in the direction of the mirror. He checked again, but no one was there.

Cain shrugged and turned back to the pole. He considered it a minute and then climbed back up, suspending his body out balancing on his arms alone.

There it was again. That noise.  
Like a small giggle. Cain got down and looked around again. Seeing no one and no hiding place unchecked, he shrugged and headed out, collecting his hat and coat as he went.

"Is he gone? Its stuffy back here"

"Shhh," DG carefully pushed back the curtain. "Yeah he left." She grinned, climbing out from their hiding spot.

"No thanks to you" Az swatted playfully at Glitch. "You nearly got us caught."

"You're just a sore loser" Glitch stuck his tongue out at the elder princess as Jeb and Raw stepped out of the hinding place. "I told you he just needed time and he'd try it out. You owe me five Platinum's."

Azkadellia rolled her eyes and handed over the money. Glitch carefully zipped it into his head. (DG thought she caught a glimpse of the 20 dollar bill she gave him last week, but she didn't really like looking into Glitchs head.) He zipped it back up and grinned.

"Well I spose you want to get back to your excersizes Doll." Glitch patted DGs arm softly. She grinned and nodded. "Unless you want to give it another try?"

Glitch shook his head softly. "I don't have quite so many fancy moves as our Tin man."

"That was really fascinating" Azkadellia sighed "Too bad we can't see him do it again."

"Who says we can't ?" Glitch grinned triumphantly and held up a T.D.E.S.P.H.T.L.


	4. Chapter 4

Ive created a monster *hides* Well another character to try his hand- or paw- at Pole dancing. To those who are still with this, thanks and Enjoy!

Dg slid back down the pole and grinned. "See Az? Easy."

"I dont Know Deege" her elder sister shook her head.

"Come on, even Glitch could do it." Cain teased from the doorway. He entered, followed by Raw and a pouting Glitch.

"Hey there tin man, you want another turn?" Dg smiled and spun around, using her momentum to jump off the raised platform. Glitch and Raw laughed and even Cain gave a soft chuckle.

"Sure princess anytime" Cain replied sarcastically. "We came to support Raw, he wants to give it a try."

Raw gave a shy smile as Azkadellia skipped forward eagerly."Yeah you bet. He can have My turn."

DG rolled her eyes. "Don't think you're getting away that easy sis." she lead Raw carefully to the pole stage. "Come on Raw show Az how easy it is."

"And fun" Glitch added.

Raw smiled wider, Dgs excitement as infectious as ever. He touched the pole and nodded. "Good energy."

Dg nodded encouragingly."Go ahead Raw" Glitch and Azkadellia began clapping to the music and chanting "Raw Raw Raw"

Tentatively at first, but then with more confidence, Raw danced on and around the pole.

"Whhoo RAW " DG cheered "Take it off take it ALL off!"

Glitch clapped his hands over his eyes. "Ill give you 20 platinums to keep it on"

"40" Cain agreed, pulling his hat over his eyes.

Azkadelia giggled and swayed in time to the music. Dg jumped back on to the stage and danced with Raw.

"Youre a real bad influence Kid." Cain laughed

DG, grinning slyly, jumped back down and writhed seductively in front of Cain "And you're incorrigible."

Glitch peaked between his fingers "What sort of place is this Kansas?"

Azkadellia laughed and climbed on stage, dancing with Raw. "I don't know but I think I want to visit"

"You two are going to get me shot" Cain growled, holding DG an arms length from him. "I was able to convince your father not to kill me once. Don't know If I can do it again."

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Dg twirled closer

"Whoa you really know how to throw a party" Jeb entered the room followed by the queen and a barking Toto. "I told your mom I'd help find you" He smiled to Dg "I mighta guessed you d be in here."

The queen smiled gently and began dancing "This looks like much more fun than those stuffy old balls my mother made me atend."

With a small bow, Glitch joined her.

"Mind if I cut in?" Jeb gently lead Azkadellia down from the stage.

Raw smiled from his vantage point. This was his tribe, together and happy. As strange as humans were, he was pleased to call this group family.

"Good" he grunted, patting the pole "Very good."


	5. Chapter 5

This is dedicated to DG (Sirianna-Black) as a special birthday request.

"Please sorceress I beg you to have Mercy" Zero pleaded. "I wholly repent my actions. I was merely following the orders of my queen. I knew no evil and would have stopped any-"

"Enough" Azkadellia interrupted in ringing tones. DG giggled. "You must carry out your punishment, as has everyone else who plotted with my captor."

Zero looked from the Princess to the pole and back again "Sorceress please" He begged. "If I had known-"

"You still woulda done it." Cain replied coldly.

Zero winced. "Have pity won't you? At least let Jeb kill me. Don't you still want revenge on me?"

"I like the princess' idea better." Jeb grinned. "Dying would only put you out of your misery."

Zero whimpered and approached the pole.

"Wait" Glitch called suddenly and turned to DG " Doll, didn t you say something about a costume?"

Dg grinned wickedly. "I almost forgot" She pulled out a brown paper hat and handed it to Zero. "Go behind that curtain and put this on."

Zero meekly shuffled behind the curtain. After a minute his muffled voice floated back. "Oh dear Gods!! Please tell me this is just an embarrassing hat."

Azkadellia giggled. DG sighed wistfully "Really you guys have GOT to open up a Spencers here."

"Come on Adrian, we don t have all day" Cain growled. "Come outta there or I m comin in after you."

"With cattle prod" Raw cut in.

Zero stepped back out dejectedly, holding his leather coat around himself.

"Nu uh lose the coat." Azkadellia mock scolded.

Turning very red, Zero let the coat fall, revealing orange and black striped thong with gold tassels on either side. In the front ZERO was spelled out in sparkling rhinestones.

Azkadellias giggles were drown out by a long wolf whistle from DG "Yeah shake it!!"

"Part of me wants to remember this forever." Glitch snickered to Jeb. "But most of me just hopes I glitch."

Jeb wrinkled his nose. "At least you HAVE that option. I might take a good long swig from the Forbidden fountain before all is said and done."

Zero glowered at them as DG started the music. With a loud moan the ex longcoat climbed onto the dance platform and swung around the pole, gold tassels swaying wildly.

"Oh come on Zero" Cain laughed "Put on a show! We all know how you paid your tuition for the Academy!"

DG laughed "Wyatt you naughty boy. How did YOU pay your tuition I wonder?"

"Washin dishes" Cain replied shortly.

"You liar Wyatt" Zero slid down the pole.

"No. my official capacity was dishwasher." Cain insisted.

"Yeah and mine was busboy but that aint where the money was." Zero cackled.

"Why tin man is there something you didn t tell us?" DG giggled

"Oh what, secrets from Cain?" Glitch asked sarcastically. "He s an open book."

"Okay when I was new in the tin man academy Zero and I worked at the same club" Cain admitted grudgingly. "And for extra money we would dance.."

"There s more to it then THAT" Zero laughed.

"Okay okay we had a double act" Cain mumbled.

DG was beside herself. "Show us!"

"No"

"Too late now Tin man" Glitch snickered as DG and Azkadellia lead him to the stage

"No I don t remember it. That was a long time ago."

"Cain remember. Cain remember well." Raw giggled.

Cain sighed resignedly and fell into step beside Zero, and the pair shook their hips in unison, clapping with the beat. They turned in slow circles until they were facing away from the audience. Then they shook their hips emphatically to the left and right, making Zeros tassels bounce wildly. As one they turned to the front and gave a dual high kick then started at the beginning again. Glitch jumped up and fell in time to the dance. "Doesn t take that much rhythm." He grinned. "I think I remember you guys. It was the Hot Trot Club wasnt it?"

"How did you know that Glitch?" Cain asked somewhat impressed.

"I took Ahamo there for his Bachelor party. "

Zero stopped and Climbed back down "Am I pardoned my queen?" he begged Azkadelia.

"We'll have to get you three matching underwear." DG grinned. "For next time."

"Hate to disappoint ya Princess, but I don t wear underwear." Cain growled in amusement.

"Oh I m not disappointed." DG grinned brightly.

"I don t know If I want to see Glitch in an animal print thong." Azkadellia mused thoughtfully. "He s almost like a second father. Maybe if we got Jeb..."

"And that s my cue to leave." Jeb said, quickly turning and walking out the door.

Hobbits Notes; Ok DG hope you liked this chap. If you don t die laughing I think I ve failed as a writer. But happy Birthday just the same. Sliante


	6. Chapter 6

Azkadelia watched aprehensively as Dg demonstrated -yet again how easy it was to exercize on the dancing pole.

"Alright alright " Az laughed. " I'll do it then. But dressed like this?" She added steping back to reveal her long blue skirt and tight Corset.

DG nodded thoughtfully "I guess not. We'll have to get you some jeans." the younger sister marched out purposfully, Azkadellia followed less certainly.

Smiling Serenly DG strode into Jeb Cains room.

"Oi!" Jeb dove for cover. "You ever heard of knockin? I'm not decent!"

DG looked him over, nonplussed. "What? You have clothes on."

"In pajamas!" Jeb retorted, hiding fully under the blankets as Azkadellia poked her head in.

"Dont mind us were just borrowing something for Az."

"I like the way you dress princess." Jeb said, peeking out from under the blanket.

Azkadellia blushed. "Its not quite functional for what we're doing."

"I finally talked Az into pole dancing. Wanna come?"

Jeb shrugged "Sure why not."

"Cool get dressed." DG threw a pair pants at him and left with a pair of black leather pants under one arm.

"We should find you a good pair of heels." Dg grinned slyly. Azkadellia shook her head.  
"The soceress was rather fond of heels. I only wear flats. Keeps me from falling over- Dg are you even listening?"

Dg smiled and went back to her room. In the closet on the bottom, she pulled a trunk of items she had been able to salvage from the wreck the travelstorm had left her house in.

She rummaged about and triumphantly pulled out a pair of long highheeled boots. -  
"DG I dont know about this." Azkadellia sighed looking at herself in the mirror.

"Oh Im sure you look great." Dg smiled. "Come on out and let us see you."

Az sighed and stepped around the curtain.

"Wow Azka-d. nice makeover." Glitch smiled aprovingly. "The soceress always wore too many feathers."

Azkadellia blushed but smiled.

"DG? what did you do to my pants?" Jeb asked, staring at the short shorts that 2 hours ago were his pants.

"She improved them." Az giggled, examineing one of her own long legs.

"Gee kid how many closets did you raid?" Cain asked, recognising the shirt Az was wearing as his own vest. It had been exstremely modified.

DG shrugged "A few. "

Az went to the full length mirror and took in her entire apearance. DG had pulled her long hair back into a french braid, and painted her face with soft green and hints of blue. Her shirt was a black sleeveless top that hugged her form. The front had leather fringe . For sleeves she was wearing a strange thick criss cross of mesh DG had dubbed 'Fishnet'. The shirt/ sleeves combo was cinched off at the waist with a belt she recognised as her fathers. Jebs leather pants were a little on the small side, showing her figure off in surprising detail. DG had cut out the legs on them, Az hoped he wasnt too overly fond of those pants. Her bare legs plunged down to her knees, where the black boots started. The boot heels took her about 4 inches off the ground.

All in all it was nothing to what Azkadelia would normally wear. "I look like a working girl from the sin district."

DG laughed. "All that leather you could be a dominatrix. You just need a whip. Well come on. Step up to the pole."

Akadelia smiled self concously as the other cheered her on. She touched the pole gently and then wrapped one leg around it. "Like this?"

DG nodded. "Now swing around."

Az climbed a small way up the pole anheld on with one arm and a leg as she let herself spiral back down, landing in a half split. She smiled and climbed back up holding herself upside down. "This is fun. No wonder its such a hit on the otherside."

(add more to the dancing)

Dg grinned and cheered with the others as Az twisted and contorted to better climb up the pole.

Az slid back down and alighted on the ground nimbly just as Ahamo walked in. "Has any of you seen my belt I cant find it- Azkadellia what in Gods name are you wearing?"

Azkadellia looked herself over carefully. "A lot of leather. I have your belt too."

She smiled and pulled the belt away smoothly. "Anyone else want something back? Im going to go change." With that she stalked off, hips swaying with each step and braid swishing seductivley.

"Well that was intresting dont you think?" Glitch chuckled. "Jeb are you alright?"

DG turned and noticed Jeb. He had gone very pale and was staring at the door Az had just exited from.  
"Shower. Very. Cold. Shower. Now." 


	7. Chapter 7

_Hobbits Notes. _

_My sincerest apologies to everyone who has been waiting for this chapter. Ive had the basic idea in my mind for ever now but could never quite pull it together. Here goes_.

* * *

"Oh Jeb!" Azkadellia said in breathless admiration. "You're amazing!"

"This is great!" Jeb agreed just as breathless. "Wow-"

Cain was by the door Of the room with the dreaded 'dance pole' DG had set up for exercising. He knew the youngest princess was at a dress fitting. So he was sure it would be safe to walk down the hall, the last thing he expected was to hear the voice of his son and the eldest princess. Emitting from the room between the pairs exhilarated exclamations was a rhythmic thumping.

"Oh JEB!"

"Yes!"

"Don't stop. Don't stop!" Azkadelia positively shrieked.

"Oh yeah YEAH!" Jeb grunted, followed by a particularly loud _Thump_

"Faster! Faster!" Azkadelia gasped in ecstasy.

"AZ! You're amazing!"

"Jeb! Yes!" The eldest princess sounded more breathless by the moment. "Yes yesyes yes Oh Yes!"

"This was.. the best idea!" Jeb panted. "Best idea ever."

"Harder! Harder." Azkadellia demanded.

"Like this?" Jeb asked "Oh yes.. thats it."

"YES! YES! YES!"

Cain barged into the room with a growl. Jeb, dressed in black leather pants and an open flannel shirt was spinning on the pole about a foot off the ground. Azkadellia was on the other side of the room wearing a style of pants DG had dubbed 'cutoffs' and a small silk shirt with almost no sleeves, her stomach was exposed, showing off the small stud her sister had pierced through her belly stopped spinning and swung off the pole looking sheepish. Azkadellia flipped off the loud music and the thumping ceased. Cain realized it was the radio he had been hearing. Cain looked down in embarrassment.

"I uhh I thought you were doin - somethin else." He muttered and pulled his hat over his face, walking back out "You kids should be more careful you know in the future." Cain shut the door and hurried back down the hall. Jeb and Azkadellia listened to his footsteps die away.

"I'm glad he didn't walk in on us last night." Jeb grinned.

Azkadellia stared blankly back at him. "I'm pregnant."


End file.
